The Nebraskan Reunification
by MiMiChoo
Summary: Penny receives an invitation to her high school reunion. She is excited about spending time with old friends and reliving fond memories. Will Leonard enjoy the reunion? Will he be accepted into Penny's circle of popularity or will he be treated like he was at his own high school?
1. Chapter 1

The Nebraskan Reunification

Chapter One

"Gretna High School? Why would my old high school be sending me a letter?" Penny rips open an envelope as she stands at the apartment building community mailboxes late one Saturday afternoon.

Sheldon extracts his own mail then peeks over Penny's shoulder. "Finally sending you the results on your General Equivalency Testing Exam?"

"Hey! I graduated from high school, Sheldon," Penny snaps. "Barely," she adds under her breath.

"Then what is it?"

Unfolding the paper in her hand, Penny looks confused. "Is it that time already? Have I been out of school that long?"

"High school? It's my belief you weren't there nearly long enough."

"Shut up, Sheldon. It's an invitation to my high school reunion in Nebraska. They're going to have a mixer, a picnic and then a formal dance. It says it's being organized by my friends Carrie Ellis and Jarret Timmons."

"I don't know those people. My interest has dissipated." Sheldon leaves Penny's side and starts up the stairs.

Penny follows. "Did you ever go to your high school reunion?" she asks.

"Oh heavens, no. I wasn't friends with any of those people. Besides, they're probably all dead now."

"Sheldon, that's a horrible thing to say!"

He shrugs. "Why is that so horrible? It's true. They were all so much older than I. I'm a genius, remember? I attended high school at a very young age and for a very short time as well."

"Yes, Sheldon, I know. I was dumb to think you might actually care about someone from your past."

"Don't worry about it." Sheldon stops and looks at Penny as they reach the fourth floor. "I've come to tolerate you being dumb. I've become accustomed to it actually."

Without a word, Penny turns, unlocks the door to her apartment and shuts the door. Sheldon proceeds into his own apartment.

Leonard is sitting on Penny's couch playing Grand Theft Auto. "Oh, yeah. C'mon. There ya go!" He jerks his body from one side to the other as he delves farther and farther into the video game.

"Hi, sweetie," Penny says as she kisses her husband on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good, good," Leonard says without looking up, game music blaring. "How was shopping?"

"Good, good," Penny exclaims. "I bought a couple new outfits and several new pairs of shoes." She lifts colorful bags but Leonard doesn't notice. "I also got something else today." She rounds the couch and places her bags on the floor.

"Good, good," Leonard repeats, not focusing on his wife's words.

Penny sits next to him. "It came in the mail and I'm thinking about going."

"Where's that, hon?" Leonard jerks his body again, tongue between his teeth as he stares at the gaming screen.

"Leonard, are you hearing me?" Penny waves the open envelope before Leonard's bespectacled eyes. "I want to take you to my old stomping grounds; show you off a little."

"Aww, man. Crap!" Leonard messes up his game when his vision is interrupted. "What'd you do that for?"

"Because I'm trying to talk to you about something. I'm kind of excited about this."

"What?" There is a bit of annoyance in Leonard's voice.

Handing the envelope to Leonard, Penny watches him read.

"Your high school reunion? You really want to go to something like that?" He begins to laugh.

"Sure, why not?"

"You want to see people who made fun of you, called you names and stuffed you into lockers? How could you subject yourself to that?"

"That happened to you, Leonard, not me. I had friends; good friends. We went to football games and bonfires, had sleepovers. We went to movies and parties. You name it we probably did it."

"Your school days were much different than mine then. I don't have fond memories of those times."

"I know you were bullied. I've heard your stories. Just go with me and you can be part of a good experience. We can make memories together with my friends. It'll be fun, you'll see."

"You know, it would be nice to sit at the cool table for once." A smile spread across Leonard's face.

"So you'll go?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go to Nebraska."

"Oh, Leonard!" Penny hugs him around the neck. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends Rachael Langdon, Isabelle Lambert, Ellie Harris. I wonder what they all look like now."

"I'm sure not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Grayson Shale and Coby Yowell. They were big football players back then."

"They're probably fat and bald now," Leonard surmises.

"I have a million things to do before we go. I need to go through the closet and decide what to wear. I'll probably need to go shopping again, get my hair and nails done …" Penny walks to the bedroom as her thoughts travel in all different directions.

"I'll need to get my allergy medication refilled, get more inhalers and make sure I pack extra glasses. Boy, I was a nerd in high school and I still am." Leonard sighs and coughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sheldon, we're going to Nebraska in a couple of days, do you think you could watch over Penny's apartment and get our mail for us?" Leonard asks.

"Nebraska? Why on Earth would you want to go to Nebraska?" Sheldon looks up from his computer with a disgusting look on his face.

"We're going to Penny's high school reunion."

"Oh, that. But, seriously? You're really going to attend that function, Leonard? I seem to remember you telling me about the numerous times you received swirlies in the boys' room, how you were dumped in various garbage receptacles and how someone stole your pants during gym class and ran them up the flag pole. Why would you want to go to a place where people will do that to you and out in public no less?"

"These are Penny's friends; friends from her high school, Sheldon. Besides, at high school reunions everyone has grown and matured. They've become adults. Things like that aren't going to happen."

"Really, Leonard? Really? Are you sure about that?"

Leonard shrugs. "Relatively sure." A faraway look appears in his eyes and he grimaces, reliving painful memories. "If you need proof, why don't you come with us?"

"To Nebraska? Have you gone mad, Leonard?"

"No, Sheldon, just think of it as an exercise in personal growth."

"Are you taking a train or are you flying?"

"Flying, of course. Flying is faster."

"I don't fly. I travel by train, Leonard, you know that."

"I know," Leonard says with an evil little smile. "So, will you get our mail?"

"Yes, Leonard, I will get your mail. You don't have to beg. Goodbye."

"Bye, Sheldon."

The door shuts but Leonard hears sounds from the opposite side. "Sheldon, are you okay in there?" he calls.

The door jerks open and Sheldon runs out, gathering Leonard into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, buddy." He whines and sniffs.

"I'll miss you too, Sheldon but we'll only be gone for three days."

"Oh. Well, goodbye then." Sheldon shuts the door again. This time there are no noises.

Leonard returns to Penny's apartment, a bit dejected that Sheldon didn't seem a little sadder about his departure.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it at all, Bernadette. I didn't even think about you not being able to fly in your third trimester. No, no, it's okay. Uh huh. Yeah. We'll tell you all about it when we get back. Okay. Thanks. Bye." Penny hangs up the phone as Leonard walks in. "Did you know a pregnant woman can't fly in her third trimester?"

"Oh yeah, sure I knew that."

"Really?"

"No, I totally did not know that."

"So is Sheldon able to pick up our mail and watch over the apartment?"

"Yes, he said he'd do it but he won't go to Nebraska with us."

"You invited Sheldon?" Penny laughs. "I didn't know you were going to invite him. We dodged a bullet there, huh?"

"I guess so."

"So if you invited Sheldon and he's not going with us then I assume Amy won't go without Sheldon."

"I suppose."

"And Howard won't go without Bernadette."

Leonard sits, looking concerned; thinking.

"Do you want to call Raj, see if he'd like to come along?"

"Nah, he's been on a special project at work. I doubt he could take the time off."

Penny notices Leonard's eyebrows knit together. "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing. Not much. Something Sheldon said. It's no biggy."

"Tell me what's wrong, Leonard."

"Sheldon alluded to the fact that I would be treated like I was back in high school at your high school reunion. I told him it wouldn't happen but now he's placed those doubts in my head."

Penny takes Leonard's hand. "I know Sheldon makes fun of Nebraska and thinks anyone from Nebraska is a corn-husking backwoods hog-calling hick but give us a little credit, okay? It won't happen, Leonard."

He squeezes Penny's hand. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"You're welcome. If anyone does try to treat you like a nerd, I'll just butter their butt and leave 'em tied up in the middle of the cornfield behind the school."

"You'd do that for me?"

Penny giggles. "Of course, but I won't have to because my friends are going to fall in love with you, you'll see."

Leonard smiles. "I am pretty lovable, aren't I?"

"You bet you are." Penny chases Leonard into the bedroom and the door slams shut. Squeals and high-pitched laughter reverberate throughout the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You see, Charles Xavier started the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. He could train mutants in secret there and help them control their unusual powers."

"Mmm hmm, yeah, right." Penny nodded and looked out the plane's window. The terminal was getting smaller and smaller.

"The institute is also the home to an elite group of mutants that Xavier uses to help protect humans from harm and evil. They're known as the X-Men."

Penny sighs and looks back at Leonard as he studies his comic book.

"Although the rosters have changed over time, they all have a unified purpose, to protect humanity and work towards a day when we can all live in peace."

"That's nice, Leonard." Penny spies a flight attendant moving down the aisle.

Leonard flips a page sharply. "Oh, my, oh, my!" he yells. "They've introduced a new character. Issle Fenith. My God, look at her Penny." Leonard thrusts the book under her nose and promptly pulls it back again. "Look at those!" He points at the drawing's ample chest and begins to wheeze.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Penny flags down the flight attendant.

Leonard's wheezing worsens.

"Yes, may I help you?" the friendly attendant asks.

"What kinds of alcohol do you have on board?"

The woman's brow creases. "We've only been in the air a few moments. We'll be taking …"

Leonard begins to gasp, his eyes widening. He rifles through his jacket pockets.

"This is going to be a long flight. Believe me; I'm going to need a glass of wine or a beer or something."

Leonard unlatches his seat belt, stands and pulls his carry-on bag from the overhead bin. As he turns, the bag opens, spilling its contents. Bottles of prescription pills, inhalers, packets of tissues and several tubes of rash cream tumble into Leonard's seat and Penny's lap.

"The flight is just a little less than three hours, but, I do see your dilemma." The attendant looks at Leonard's belongings. "I'll see what I can find for you."

Leonard crawls to the floor, reaching for two inhalers that have rolled beneath the seat in front of him. The passenger occupying the seat reclines, inadvertently banging him in the face. His glasses slip down his nose, one lens cracking.

"My goodness, Leonard, would you get back up here? You're causing a scene." Penny looks around at the other flyers; becoming embarrassed.

Finally standing upright, Leonard claws at the ceiling; frantic. His face is beet-red.

"What are you doing?"

Grabbing the swinging, dangling oxygen mask, Leonard breathes deeply, steadily, calmly. He closes his eyes, finally content. "I think," he says, "you should take that comic book away from me."

"Leonard, it's a harmless comic book. Kids read them." Penny rolls her eyes.

"As you can see," he takes another deep breath from the oxygen mask, "it's hazardous to my health."

"Chardonnay?" The flight attendant returns, handing Penny a glass of chilled liquid.

She downs it in one big gulp.

"I can arrange for you to move seats, if you'd like?" The woman takes the glass and nods toward Leonard.

"Oh, no thank you, that's not necessary. He's my husband."

"He? This is your husband?" The woman looks at Leonard and then quickly walks away, laughing hysterically.

Leonard pouts. "She thinks I'm a nerd, doesn't she?"

"Well, uhh, no. I bet she was laughing at something else."

"Like what?"

"Maybe someone told her a joke."

"I didn't hear anyone tell a joke." Leonard becomes more and more serious.

"Some people have delayed reactions, Leonard. Maybe she just now got it." Penny closes her eyes and before long, starts to snore softly.

"Yeah, I'm the joke. How many nerds does it take to ruin a trip? One." Leonard whispers.

The remainder of the flight is uneventful until …

"Turbulence! Turbulence! Oh my, God! We're going to die!"

Penny jolts awake. "What? What's happening?" She yawns.

Leonard grabs the still-dangling oxygen mask with one hand, running his fingers through his hair with the other.

A different flight attendant comes running. "Sir, sir, please calm down," she pleads. "There is no turbulence. No wind, no storms. You're feeling the landing gear. We are landing in Omaha."

"Oh," Leonard says simply. "I must have drifted off. I'm sorry."

The flight attendant nods, smiles and then walks silently toward the back of the plane.

Penny stretches. "I didn't know you were so afraid of flying, Leonard."

"Normally I'm not. I'm not sure what's wrong. I just feel so uneasy."

Penny looks out the window and begins to smile. "Look, look, we're in Omaha. We'll be in Gretna in about half an hour."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. I thought you were from Omaha. What's in Gretna?"

"Gretna is my hometown. I just say Omaha because nobody's ever really heard of the Gretna Dragons."

"Dragons? Does your high school have a dungeon?"

Penny sighs loudly and the man sitting behind her laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So what's the name of this bar we're going to for the mixer?" Leonard asks as he makes sure his seat belt is secure.

Penny looks to the left, then the right and proceeds onto the dusty road in their little black rent car. "Half the town used to hang out there. It's just a little hole-in-the-wall kind of place but it can sure get jumping on Friday and Saturday nights. I used to sneak in many times before I was legally able to drink."

"Imagine that."

Penny ignores the sarcastic remark. "Anyway, the place is called 'Corn Squeezins'. I think you'll like it, Leonard." Spinning the steering wheel, she turns left, barely missing a scampering squirrel.

"I think I should be the designated driver," Leonard says as he clutches the dashboard.

"Good idea, I have been known to drink a little too much at parties."

"No, I meant now." Leonard's knuckles turn white.

'Corn Squeezins' is the only bar/dancehall in Gretna, Nebraska. The facility has been open for a little over thirty-five years. Owned by Abner and Zenia Docker, the friendliest people for miles around, the establishment attracts a numerous variety of people.

A handmade wooden sign declares the place "Open" for business. Inside, eight rickety old stools carefully line the long, scratched and worn serving surfaces of the bar area itself. Assorted advertisements hock a plethora of alcoholic beverages, even though the business only sells beer in cans.

An old box-style television, rarely used, sits in a dusty corner; a much-used pool table is at the far end of the building. Cattle skulls and twangy guitars are displayed on cream-colored walls. A jukebox next to an ancient cigarette machine belts out Bruce Springsteen's 1982 Nebraska.

Tonight, 'Corn Squeezins' is crowded and rowdy.

"Want a beer, Leonard?" Penny yells over the din.

"Yeah, but just one. I'm driving, remember?" He yells back, trying to be heard over the chatter and thump of the music as well.

Weaving their way through the throngs of patrons, the couple finally catches the attention of one of the bartenders, a pudgy young woman with greasy hair and a missing front tooth.

"Two beers, please." Penny holds up two fingers as Leonard pulls a few bills from his jeans pocket.

"Penny?" The bartender stares as she hands over the alcohol.

Penny stares back. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Oh, girl, you were always so funny. Of course we know each other."

Suddenly, recognition hits Penny's eyes. "Valerie? Valerie Mossbocker?"

"That's me. Have I really changed that much?"

"Umm, uhh, no," Penny lies. "I just didn't expect you to be working here." She turns to Leonard. "This is Valerie Mossbocker. She was head cheerleader."

Leonard nods his head and smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your tooth?" Penny taps her own front tooth.

"Oh, there was a brawl here about four years ago, right after Zeb was born. I got it knocked out when I tried to break up the fight."

"Should you be breaking up fights between drunken men?" Leonard asks.

"Men?" Valerie laughs. "The fight was between my Momma and my Aunt Blanche."

Curiosity gets the better of Penny. "Who's Zeb?"

"Zeb's my boy." Valerie hands beer to another patron and makes change as she continues to talk. "Got three of them actually. Zeb with Billy Bob Jackson, Chester with Yule Tucker and Duke with Earl Dean Holliston."

"Wow!" Penny covers her mouth quickly. "Umm, I mean, so you still live in Gretna?"

"Yeah, me and Earl Dean got a trailer on the outskirts of town. He's lookin' for work right now, but as you know Gretna don't offer much."

"Why don't you move somewhere with more opportunity?" Leonard asks.

Valerie glares at him. "Who is this guy?" she asks Penny.

"This is my husband Leonard." She takes a swig of her beer and throws an arm over his shoulders. "He's a physicist at CalTech." She puffs her chest out and smiles; proud.

"Huh?" Valerie makes change for another customer.

"I'm into science," Leonard clarifies.

Valerie shrugs. "So what are you doing now, Penny? I remember all you ever talked about was becoming a famous actress. I haven't seen you in anything."

"Well, reality sank in. I'm a pharmaceutical rep for Zangen, a company in Pasadena."

Valerie Mossbocker laughs. "So you went over to the geek side?" She cuts her eyes at Leonard. "You married into something we used to make fun of? And you became one of them too? No one will ever believe it."

Penny looks at Leonard and her face falls. He is unable to read her expression.

"Y'all want another beer?" The bartender asks.

"I'll take one," Penny nods.

"No more for me, thanks." Leonard holds up a hand.

"Hey, remember Anna May Fletcher, Penny?"

"Yeah, we called her 'The Schnoz' because of her horrible nose job."

Valerie points through the crowd at a gorgeous young woman. "She married a plastic surgeon. She's a model in New York now."

Both Leonard and Penny watch the beautiful creature glide across the floor.

"No way," Penny whispers to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I'm sorry, Penny did you say? I don't really recall you but then again high school was so long ago, wasn't it?" Anna May Fletcher waves a diamond encrusted hand. "And, by the way, please don't call me Anna May. I go by the name Chiara. Perhaps you have seen some of my work?"

"No, I don't think so," Penny replies. "I live in California now."

"You've not seen print ads for Neymara Cosmetics, Crim Jewelry or the Mia clothing line?"

"Oh my God, that's all you? I didn't realize that was you!" Penny slaps the model on the arm. "Anna May!"

"Chiara, please," the woman corrects. "Oh, here is my husband Dr. Nicholas Tolliver. He basically saved my life. Honey, this is, I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

"Penny, my name is Penny." She becomes agitated. "And, by the way, this is my husband Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. He's a physicist."

"So not a real doctor?" The plastic surgeon scowls.

Anna May/Chiara looks smug.

"Not a medical doctor, no. But I am a real doctor, thank you very much."

"Leonard, let's go watch those people over there playing pool."

Leonard follows his wife. They both hear Penny's old classmate say, "Peasants," as they walk away.

Grabbing Penny's arm, Leonard stops her. "Don't you think that was rude how she was looking down her nose at us?"

"Yeah, considering how I used to make fun of her stupid nose too. I almost wanted to apologize to her for our high school days but she's turned into a big 'B.'"

Leonard looks over his shoulder. "Looks like King and Queen Bee are leaving. I wonder why they came here in the first place."

Penny shrugs. "Probably to look down their noses at everyone like you said. Forget them, let's go have some fun."

Penny stops a passing barmaid carrying a tray of beer. "One, please?" She pays for the alcohol and chugs it, drinking down half the can.

"Do you keep up with any of these people on Facebook, Penny?" Leonard asks.

"No, not really. My parents will tell me a few things here and there about somebody but with work and hanging out with you and Amy and Bernadette my life is pretty full."

Suddenly, a tall, muscular man wearing a camouflage baseball cap and overalls runs up to Penny, picking her up about two feet off the floor.

"Penny! Penny! I'm so glad you came!"

Hands on the man's chest, Penny giggles. "Donnie! Oh wow! How are you?"

Donnie kisses Penny, hard, on the mouth.

Leonard takes a step forward but as he compares Donnie's size to his own he remains quiet.

Penny squirms in Donnie's arms. "Let me down, Donnie. Let me down now." She slides back to the floor. "Why did you do that?"

"'Cause I'm excited to see you. That's nothing compared to what we did back in high school. Remember our days under the bleachers, in the bed of my pickup and even in here, right there at that table?" Donnie points to a table just feet away.

Penny's face turns red as she looks at Leonard. "That was a long time ago. I'm married now."

"Really? I'd like to meet the man who stole my Penny." Donnie looks over Leonard's head and to either side of him.

Grabbing Leonard's hand Penny pulls him forward. "This is my husband Leonard," she smiles.

"This? You've got to be kidding." Donnie laughs. "He's short."

"Is that all you got?" Leonard juts out his chin, trying to be tough.

"How tall are you, Lester?"

"It's Leonard and I'm tall enough." He puts an arm around Penny's waist. "Tall enough to get Penny anyway."

Donnie sighs, turning his attentions back to his former girlfriend. "Wanna play a game of pool?"

Penny shrugs. "Sure, why not? But where's Curtis? You two used to play pool together all the time."

"Yeah, and the winner always got you." Donnie rubs Penny's cheek with the back of his hand.

She takes a step backward.

"Curtis is in jail."

"What? Why?"

"Old man Pattershaw that owns the hardware store had him arrested last month."

"What'd he do?"

"Pattershaw kept telling him to stop riding his board in front of the store but Curtis wouldn't listen."

"He still rides that skateboard?" Penny can't believe what she's hearing.

"He's got some wicked moves, but you already know that, don't you?" Donnie reaches out and tickles Penny under the ribs.

"Stop it!" She can't help but laugh.

"So Lionel, you play pool?"

"It's Leonard and I'm not really into sports, although I was on the chess team at my high school." He grimaces, realizing how dumb he sounds.

Donnie takes a pool stick as others back away from the table. He hands it to Leonard. "Why don't you break?"

"Break what?"

"The balls, Larson."

Leonard looks at Penny and then back to Donnie. He crosses his legs. "Won't that hurt?"

Those standing nearby laugh.

"Boy, I wish Justin was here to see this. He'd sure get a kick out of it."

"Where is Justin tonight? I haven't seen him." Penny asks about yet another old boyfriend.

"He got a band together and they got a gig over in Lincoln. They're pretty darn good too. Him, Franky Grayson, Silas Wills and Ned Howett. They're all living the dream."

Penny nods and looks at her husband as he bends over the shabby pool table. She holds her breath as she hears the crack.

Pool balls go in all different directions, the solid white ball going airborne, barely missing Donnie's head, embedding into the cream-colored wall behind him.

Everyone laughs.

Leonard stands; frozen, a terrified look on his face.

Penny freezes for a brief moment as well. "Oh, Leonard." Her tone is sorrowful but sympathetic. She moves toward him, hugging his torso tightly.

Leonard stiffens as he glares at Donnie. "That's right, I meant to do that. Don't mess with my woman."

Penny laughs softly in her husband's ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo!

Leonard jumps from the bed he is sharing with Penny and hurriedly puts on his pants, losing his balance and falling to the floor. "Penny, did you hear that?" He looks around, confused. "What in the Hell?" As he crawls back atop the bed Penny opens her eyes just a bit.

"What's the problem?" she croaks out.

Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo!

"God, I thought Sheldon was staging one of his emergency drills but it's a rooster. A real rooster. You didn't tell me I'd be awakened by a rooster."

Penny stretches and yawns. "Yeah, that's Brewster. He used to wake me up every day." She swings her bare feet over the side of the bed.

"Brewster the rooster?"

"Yeah, my brother named him."

Leonard laughs. "Hah. Cute."

Penny looks at the clock on the nightstand. "I bet my Dad's out feeding the animals already. Want me to show you around the farm?"

"You seem awfully chipper this morning," Leonard observes. "You usually sleep way late on the weekends and when you do wake up you're kind of, well, grumpy."

Throwing a pillow at Leonard Penny laughs. "I'm never grumpy."

Leonard laughs too and the couple begins to tussle on the bed.

Just a few moments in, Leonard's phone rings. "Oh crap, it's Sheldon."

Penny continues to laugh. "Gimme, gimme, gimme." She holds her hand out to Leonard. "Sheldon! What up?"

"Who is this?" Sheldon's voice emanates confusion.

"This is Penny. Who else would it be?"

"You don't sound like your normal self. You sound … cheery."

"What do you want, Sheldon?" Penny snaps.

"Oh, there you are; your normal self."

Penny sighs. "What … do … you … want … Sheldon?"

"Well, seeing as I called Leonard's phone, I want to talk to Leonard."

Rolling her eyes, Penny hands the phone over to her husband and proceeds to get dressed.

"Hey, Sheldon."

"Leonard, we're out of oatmeal. You know I can't start my Saturday without my oatmeal."

"Are you serious? You called me all the way from Pasadena because you don't have oatmeal?"

"Yes."

"Eat something else then."

"I can't. I eat oatmeal on Saturday mornings."

"Then go to the store."

"I can't. It's not food shopping day, Leonard."

Leonard hears a snort on the other end of the line. "I can't help you, Sheldon. Penny and I are in Nebraska. Maybe you can call Amy, see if she can bring you some oatmeal?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Amy can bring me oatmeal. Thank you, Leonard. You're good for something after all."

"You're welcome, Sheldon. Goodbye."

"No, wait," Sheldon prompts. "When are you and Penny returning home?"

"We're booked on a flight coming back tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well, safe travels," Sheldon says.

"We miss you too, Sheldon." Leonard hangs up the phone and looks at Penny. "He's lonely."

"We should pay him some extra special attention when we get home," Penny suggests.

"He'd like that," Leonard agrees.

"For now, let me be your farm tour guide."

"Now I would like that." Leonard leans toward his wife, kissing her gently; tenderly.

Out on the back porch Penny and Leonard sip steaming mugs of coffee and breathe in fresh country air.

"So who are these pups?" Leonard nods at three hound dogs lazing beneath an open window.

"That's Remington. That's Magnum. And that one's Bullet. They're my Dad's hunting dogs."

"Hunting dogs? They look like they can barely move."

"Yeah, but you should see them when they're awake." She looks across the vast acreage. "My Dad takes care of everything here on the farm; all the crops, the animals, the equipment. He's a good farmer."

They walk along as Penny points out the vegetable garden, a stock tank and a big green tractor.

"Did you help Wyatt a lot?"

"I did when I was younger but as I got into my teens I got more into girly stuff. I hated getting dirty."

Rounding a big dead tree, Penny opens a gate leading to a red barn. "Looks like Dad's done some painting. Hey, watch out for the cow poop."

Leonard skips out of the way just in time.

"Here's the pig pen. That's Spam. That's Bits and that one's Kevin." Penny smiles.

"Your brother name him too?" Leonard laughs.

"No, I did." Penny frowns.

"Kevin?" He looks at the rooting pig curiously.

"You know the actor from Footloose?"

Leonard's expression remains blank.

"Mystic River? Picture Perfect?"

He shrugs.

"X-Men: First Class?"

"Oh, Kevin Bacon. I get it. Clever!"

Noticing two black and white spotted cows out in the pasture, Penny shades her eyes from the rising sun. "There's Butter and Biscuit! Oh, I've missed them so much." She stands still, admiring the grazing animals.

"These animals are like good friends to you, aren't they?"

"Oh, they're more than that, Leonard. They're comfortable, they're familiar; like relatives that you don't often see but keep in your heart. Always."

Leonard cocks his head, loving a side of his wife he's never seen before. "Not to ruin the moment but don't you end up eating the animals eventually?"

"Well, duh, Leonard," Penny sighs. She leads him toward an old weathered chicken coop. "We should gather some eggs for breakfast while we're out here."

"You can do that?"

"Sure. I had fresh eggs every day of my life until I moved to California. The chickens are awesome. My favorites are Patty, Nugget and, of course, The Colonel."

"Of course." Leonard tries to wipe chicken poop off his sneaker as one of the big white birds pecks at his shoelace.

Penny's father emerges from the coop with a wicker basket full of eggs. "Hey, there, look who's up! Leonard, how are ya?"

"Wyatt! I'm good. How are you?"

"Great, now that my little girl's home with her husband." He hands Penny the egg basket, grinning widely.

"Where's Mom?" Penny asks.

"She went to pick your brother up from jail. They should be home soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As the trio enters the large rustic kitchen, Penny places the basket of eggs on the counter. Leonard sits at the wooden picnic-style table.

"I thought Randall just got out of jail," Penny exclaims.

"Well, he did but the boy just can't seem to stay out of trouble." Wyatt grabs a nearby skillet and begins cracking eggs. "Hey, you and Leonard are doing so well; working, keeping your noses clean. You can be good influences on him. Why don't you take him back to Pasadena with you?"

Leonard sits up straighter, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, Dad, I don't think that would be a good idea." Penny looks back at Leonard. "We both work full-time and well, you've met our friend Sheldon. We have a lot on our plate right now."

"I know." Wyatt shrugs. "I thought I'd give it a shot. You can't blame a man for trying, can you, Leonard?"

"No sir, you can't." Leonard breathes a sigh of relief.

Penny sits next to her husband.

"Want some buttermilk, Leonard?" Wyatt asks as he stirs the eggs.

"No sir, I'm lactose intolerant."

"Oh, that's right. I think we have some frozen orange juice there in the freezer if you don't mind it."

"Sure. I can get it." Leonard walks to the refrigerator/freezer and begins to rummage inside. He pulls out several packages wrapped in white paper. "Uhh, Penny, I think I found some of those relatives you were talking about."

"Huh?" Penny walks across the kitchen, taking the packages Leonard is stacking in his arms.

"Lulu, Tilly, Petunia, Hazel." Leonard smiles as he reads the labels. "Did these used to be aunts or cousins? Maybe some sisters you haven't told me about?"

Transferring scrambled eggs from the hot skillet to a waiting platter, Wyatt laughs. "Penny's mother does that. Most people write 'Hamburger' or 'Sausage' or whatever but she has to write the dad blasted names."

"I hope the cops never have to search your house for anything and look in your freezer. They might think you chopped up actual people." Leonard chuckles.

Penny pours herself another cup of coffee and then pours one for her father and Leonard. "Don't be creepy. That's just creepy," she says, shuddering.

"So who do you want me to thaw out for supper tonight, Lulu or Hazel?" Wyatt asks.

"Daddy!"

Leonard and Wyatt both laugh and high-five each other.

After a light breakfast of eggs and toast there's a knock on the door. Penny's eyes go wide.

"Wanna get that, honey?" Wyatt asks as he clears the table.

Leonard rises to help with the dishes.

"Wait," Penny says quietly.

"What for?" Leonard wads up a paper napkin and deposits it into a trash can.

Penny laughs. "I just wanted to make sure the knocking didn't continue with my name inserted between knocks."

"It's not Sheldon, Penny. Trust me."

As Penny makes her way to the door, the knocking sounds again. She flings the door open to find Christy Vanderbel.

"Hi, Penny. I heard you were in town. I didn't see you at the bar last night though. Did you go?"

Penny's face falls at the sight of her former friend. "Yeah, Leonard and I went for a while. We went kind of early. We must've missed you."

"I went kind of late. Gotta make my entrance, ya know?" She pushes her way past Penny and enters the living room. "So, who's Leonard?"

"You met Leonard when you came to Pasadena. We're married now." Penny shows off her wedding ring.

"Married? I guess I should say Congrats but I don't see how anyone would want to get married. I certainly don't. I'm having too much fun." She plucks a picture of Penny's brother from a side table. "Is Randall having fun with anyone else right now?"

Jerking the picture from Christy's fingers, Penny's face scrunches. "I don't know if he is or not but I do know you'd better leave him alone. My cousin broke off your engagement because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Penny."

"Then why did you come here?" Penny's voice is tinged with venom.

"Geez. I came to ask if you were going to the picnic."

"We're planning on it."

"Do you think I could hitch a ride with you then? Friend?" Christy smiles sweetly.

"You can ride with us if you can tell me the name of the guy you hooked up with when you came to visit me."

Christy stands in silence as she looks at the floor. "Well, I do remember he was my first Jew and boy, I've never had a guy's mother hate me so much."

"What was his name?"

Christy squirms. "Hyatt?"

"No."

"Hugh?"

"No."

"Hubert?"

"No, Christy. His name is Howard and Howard is my friend. You treated him horribly. But he got past that. He's married to a very nice girl now."

"Well, good for him," Christy says with a who-cares attitude. "I'm staying here in Gretna so don't worry. I won't have to deal with Humphrey or his tyrant of a mother ever again."

Tears leap into Penny's eyes. "His mother passed away."

"Hey, Penny, what are you wearing to this picnic today?" Leonard is halfway into the living room before he notices Christy. "Oh, umm, hello."

"I'm wearing this, what do you think?" Christy turns slowly, her hands up in the air, modeling her short shorts and too-tight plum-colored halter top.

"Fine, fine," Leonard says but frowns, knowing the young woman is no longer considered Penny's friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I'm glad you told her no, Penny." Leonard smiles, pride evident. "I'm proud of you. Howard will be proud of you too."

"Well, I can't stand Christy for lots of reasons but I'm kind of proud of me too." Penny pulls the rent car's visor down as she drives into the noon day sun. "She still may show up at the picnic but I'm sure not going to help her get there."

"With all these guys she's apparently been with, why can't one of them take her?"

Penny follows the big red arrow signs toward Camp Skeeter. "Who knows? I think she's pissed off a lot of people and they don't want anything to do with much anymore. That's saying a lot for guys around here too, most of them would hump a cactus to get their jollies."

"Ouch," Leonard grimaces.

The pair laughs.

"So how are you enjoying yourself so far?" Penny asks.

Adjusting one of the air conditioning vents, Leonard shrugs. "Well, I did like being at your childhood home and hanging out with Wyatt."

"Me too." Penny turns the car to the right. "I'm hoping the picnic will be better than the bar last night. I'm guessing it will be. I know a lot of people from my senior class have kids that they'll be bringing. Surely no one will get out of hand with a bunch of kids around."

"Hopefully not," Leonard agrees. "So why is this place called Camp Skeeter?"

"Years ago this guy named Skeeter Graham decided he wanted to stick-it-to-the-man. He quit his job at The Pump because he and his boss Pervis Webster just didn't get along."

"What's 'The Pump'?" Leonard asks.

"It's the local gas station," Penny answers. "Anyway, Skeeter sold off all his cows, pigs, horses, everything. He chopped down a bunch of trees and then started charging folks to come camp on his land for cheap."

"And he's making good money doing that?"

"Pretty much. Mainly from out-of-towners but he'll accommodate big parties, reunions, family stuff. He makes way more than he ever would have at The Pump."

"Well, good for Skeeter."

"He's a sweet ol' coot." Penny turns into the campground entrance and is immediately assaulted by blaring country western music.

"Oh my God! I've never seen so many pickup trucks together in one place in my entire life." Leonard stares out the window as Penny continues to drive down the dirt path.

"It's like they're all having tailgate parties," Penny exclaims.

"What's that?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Leonard."

Suddenly a small child clutching a fuzzy teddy bear runs out in front of the car. Penny slams on the brakes and screams.

"Opal Dee!" someone yells. "You get your butt back over here right now!"

Opal Dee blinks her big brown doe eyes and scampers back behind the pickup she had come from.

"You almost hit her! You almost hit her!" Leonard screeches.

"I know! I've got to make sure she's okay." Penny's breath comes faster and faster. Beads of perspiration form on her upper lip. She pulls the car over to the side of the path.

"You okay?" Leonard asks.

"I will be as soon as I find out about that little girl."

Taking Leonard's hand, Penny runs across the path and behind the big, souped-up red Chevy truck where Opal Dee disappeared.

"Oh wow!" Leonard exclaims. "This must be where all the kids are."

A chunky auburn-haired young woman with freckles dancing across her nose looks up at Penny and Leonard. The quilt she sits on is stained, dirty and lined with child-sized tennis shoes, flip flops and sandals. Two children are crying, two older ones are fighting over a bag of pork rinds, one is curled into a ball sleeping soundly and Opal Dee is now doing a little dance like she needs to locate a bathroom.

"Chelsea? Chelsea Himmelfarb?" Penny squeals.

"Penny?" Chelsea stands from the quilt and hugs Penny, doing her own dance but one of excitement.

"Leonard, this is Chelsea Himmelfarb. We've known each other since kindergarten."

Leonard shakes Penny's friend's hand.

"I remember being so mad at you for the longest time because I was supposed to marry Jason Sorenson on the playground but he asked you to marry him instead." Penny laughs. "How silly was that?"

"Not too silly. We did get married. All these kiddos are ours."

"All of them?" Leonard blurts out.

"You've already kind of met Opal Dee, she's four. The twins Homer and Hattie are five. Lem is six. Verda Jo is seven and our oldest, Jozelle, is eight."

"You should win some award for having the most kids," Penny suggests.

"Oh, I don't have the most. Faylene Kratt has seven little rug rats."

"Don't you people know how this happens?" Leonard clamps a hand over his mouth.

Chelsea laughs. "It's okay, Leonard. We know how it happens. It's just that there's not much else to do here in Gretna."

"So where's Jason? Don't tell me he left you," Penny pleads.

"No, he's a good Dad. He works over at the Omaha Mattress Company."

"That explains so much," Leonard says, his face immediately turning red.

"I like this guy. He's funny." Chelsea wipes Opal Dee's nose.

Penny places a hand on Leonard's chest. "Leonard's my husband." She smiles.

"Did you bring your kids?"

"We don't have any," Penny answers.

"Yet," Leonard adds.

Opal Dee tugs at her mother's sleeve.

"I'm sorry; I need to get her to the Port-o-Potty. Jason's down at the creek fishing with some of the guys. Go down there and tell him Hello. I know he'd be happy to see you."

As Penny and Leonard walk away she squeezes his hand. "I love you, Leonard."

"I love you too, Penny but why are you telling me that now?"

"Because, if I'd married Jason Sorenson in kindergarten I'd have six kids now. I'd rather be married to you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Penny and Leonard begin to walk toward Skeeter Creek. Several people wave. Several people smile. Some point.

"Penny, do we have to go to the creek?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to but why wouldn't you want to?"

Leonard pushes his glasses atop his nose. "Well, what if that Donnie guy's there?"

Penny stops walking and links her arm into the crook of her husband's elbow. "Are you jealous?"

Pushing the dirt with the toe of his sneaker, Leonard looks at the ground. "No. Maybe. A little."

Looking full into Leonard's face, Penny turns serious. "You don't need to worry. I may flirt for business purposes. I may be overly friendly to get discounts on food or clothes when I go shopping but I will only give my love to you; forever and always. You are the one I want to be with."

"That is so sweet, Penny. You are so awesome; sometimes I'm afraid someone's going to steal you away from me."

"You're awesome too …" Penny is distracted by a young woman a few vehicles down. She is waving and saying something Penny can't quite hear.

"I think that girl's trying to get your attention," Leonard points.

Penny turns, looking behind them, then turns back, staring at the woman. "She can't be waving at me. She just can't be."

"Why not?"

"That's Kathy Geiger. Me and a bunch of girls tied her up and left her in the middle of a cornfield one night. It was funny back then but now, after seeing some of these people, I'm ashamed. I'm really ashamed. I shouldn't have been a part of something like that."

"Then go tell her," Leonard prompts. "It looks like she wants to talk to you."

Penny freezes. "I can't. I don't think I can face her. What if she's mean to me?"

"You were mean to her, Penny. What if she is mean to you? Could you blame her? Sometimes when we do things in poor judgment we have to pay the consequences."

"You're right, Leonard. I know you're right." Penny takes a deep breath. "I can do this."

"That's my girl." Leonard places his hand on the small of his wife's back, urging her forward.

"Hey Penny, remember me, Kathy Geiger? Well, I used to be Kathy Geiger."

"Yes, yes, I remember you, Kathy. How are you?" Penny's voice trembles.

Leonard nudges Penny, causing her to take another step forward.

Kathy, a thin woman with beautiful hip-length raven hair and wire-rimmed glasses, smiles sweetly. "I was hoping to see you today. I wanted to thank you."

"Me? Why would you want to thank me?" Penny is baffled.

"The day you, Carrie Ellis, Susannah Barfield and Nadine Wigley tied me up and left me in the cornfield; that very day made me stronger. I steered clear of you all after that, of course, but I was determined to continue to do the right thing, to continue to get good grades and make something of myself. I wasn't going to let a single one of you tear me down and make me feel like a nobody. Because of you and the other so-called cool girls, I turned into a successful, confident person. Thank you for that."

Jaw dropping, Penny stands in awe. "I don't know what to say."

"Yes you do, tell her, Penny. Remember that guy Jimmy that used to bully me in school? All I ever wanted from him was an apology. It wouldn't have changed anything but it would have made me feel better," Leonard reminds her.

"Kathy, I came over here to apologize to you for that very thing. It was wrong of me and it was wrong of all the other girls too. We should never have done anything like that just because you were smart. I don't know about the others but I guess, in a way, I guess I was jealous of you. I knew I wasn't smart but at least I've married someone who is." She turns to Leonard. "This is my husband Leonard. He's a physicist at CalTech."

"Really, Penny. I hope you know I'm sincere. I forgive you. If that incident hadn't happened I may not have tried so hard. I may not have gone to college and I may not have the career I have today."

"What do you do?" Leonard asks, his interest piqued.

"My husband and I live in Houston now. I'm a Petroleum Engineer and he's a Real Estate Broker. We also have a five-year-old son named Colton who shows an aptitude for science. He'll start kindergarten soon. We have a great life."

"Very impressive. It must be tough to juggle everything," Leonard says.

"We're like a well-oiled machine. We stay organized with lots of charts and graphs, time tables and spreadsheets," Kathy reveals.

"Sounds like Sheldon," Penny smiles.

"Who?"

Penny waves a hand. "Not important. So did you marry someone from Gretna or meet someone in college?"

"Oh, he's right back over here with our son grilling some burgers." Kathy looks over her shoulder. "Honey, come over here and say Hi to Penny and her husband Leonard."

A short, stocky man with emerald green eyes and a dazzling smile walks toward Kathy, Penny and Leonard, a snaggle-toothed boy with sandy hair and a 'Flash' tee-shirt at his heels. He sticks out his hand.

"Nice to m-m-m-meet you, Leonard. Hank Kriner. We're just over here grilling some burger m-m-m-meat. We have p-p-p-plenty. Want to join us?"

"Oh wow! Hank! Remember me calling you a while back? When I tried to apologize to you because I teased you in school you called me a …" Penny looks down at little Colton. "Well, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm s-s-s-sorry about that. I'd had a b-b-bad day. K-K-Kathy wanted me to call back but I never did. We got busy with l-l-l-life."

"Colton," Penny bends forward, "you have extremely wonderful parents."

"Thank you, ma'am." Colton's words sound years beyond his actual age. "How do you like your burger?"

Leonard and Penny smile.

"We like them with nice people like you." Penny tousles the young boy's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Penny and Leonard return back to the farm excited and happy to have shared a meal with a nice, normal family. Their faith, somewhat, has been restored in the community of Gretna and humanity as a whole.

"Daddy, she was so nice," Penny gushed. "Even after all the horrific things I did to her she turned out to be so pleasant and sweet."

"I never knew you were such a bully, Pumpkin," Wyatt says, shocked. "I would never have imagined that."

"I can't really imagine it myself now," Penny says.

"I can imagine it. You used to pick on me all the time, remember, sis?"

Penny looks up to see her brother Randall descending the stairs. Bouncing on her toes, she waves her hands in the air and then rushes up the staircase taking two steps at a time. "Oh my gosh! My little brother. It's been so long."

"Too damned long," he frowns. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Penny backs up. "No one told you I was coming for my reunion?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Wyatt announces.

"I don't like surprises." Randall growls and steps down into the living room, leaving Penny behind. "Who's this loser?"

Leonard plasters a fake, yet polite smile on his face and holds out a hand. "Hi, Randall. I'm Leonard. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Randall stares at Leonard's hand and then turns to his father. "So, who is Leonard the loser, Pop?"

"Be nice, Randall. I told you, Penny got married."

"I don't remember that."

"You were probably high, jerk. I know you were in jail when we went to Vegas." Penny's good mood begins to sour. "Why do you have to ruin everything? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am."

"Then act like it." Penny turns to Wyatt. "Is Mom upstairs?"

"Your mother had to go to work, honey. She said to tell you she's sorry she missed you and Leonard."

"Work? When did Mom go to work? She's always helped you with the farm."

Wyatt glares at Randall. "We do pretty good here, you know that, but Mom had to go to work. It's only part-time though. She's Activity Director over at Wise Acres Retirement Home. We gotta pay for your brother's legal fees somehow."

Randall shrugs. "I always get blamed for everything."

"Wise Acres?" Penny asks. "She's an Activity Director at Wise Acres? That must be an easy job. What do they do, have contests to see who can drool the most? Or win a prize if they can remember their own names?"

"Uhh, Penny, remember what you said about being nicer and not judging people? That's really not very nice at all," Leonard reminds her.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said that. It was mean, wasn't it? I'm sorry."

Randall laughs. "I thought it was funny. In jail everyone's so damn serious. It feels good to laugh."

"Yes, but you shouldn't laugh at others' expense," Leonard points out.

"So this guy's turning you into a goody-goody, Pen? That would really suck. I remember back in the day when I'd get into trouble you'd be right there with me. Do you remember? We had so much fun."

"I remember, Randall. But I grew up. I'm married. I actually have an adult job now. It's not my dream job but I am taking care of my responsibilities. Other things come first. You can still have fun without being stupid."

Randall, eyes glazed, gawks at his sister. "When did you get so freakin' smart?"

Penny stands for a moment, eyes flitting over family pictures hanging on the wall. One of her and her sister in pretty dresses. One of her and her brother in a little red wagon. School photos. Professional portraits.

"I don't know. I guess it happened a little at a time. I just kind of evolved into a person with common sense." She turns to Leonard. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

Leonard smiles and reaches for Penny's hand. "See, you don't need to have a college degree to be deemed as 'smart'. Common sense, manners and compassion can go a long way too."

"Well, I know I ain't smart but you seem to have it a lot more together than most people in this friggin' town. You think you can teach me about this common sense thing? Maybe it's about time I got me some." Randall's stance and demeanor relax; tears dot the corners of his bloodshot eyes.

Wyatt looks toward the ceiling. "Thank you, Lord," he whispers and sneaks out the back door to putter around in the barn.

Penny, Randall and Leonard sit down to pore over old photo albums; laughing, teasing and bonding.

"Goodness, look at that hair!" Penny snorts as she points at a picture of her brother in the seventh grade.

"Well, look at you with that hideous polka dot dress and red knee socks," Randall thumps a fingernail atop a picture of Penny's second grade class picture."

"Now that is hilarious," Leonard joins in.

"Hey! That was my favorite dress." Penny swats Leonard on the shoulder playfully.

"Speaking of dresses," Leonard says, switching gears, "how much time do you need to get ready for the formal dinner? It'll be time to leave for that pretty soon."

Penny looks at the clock. "Guess I'd better get started." Placing the photo album on the coffee table, she rises.

"Hey, Pen. Thanks for being my sister." Randall smiles.

"Oh sweetie, you're welcome. Thank you for being my brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Penny and Leonard, dressed to the nines, walk into the Gretna Dragons High School gym.

"Wow! They made this look so beautiful. The streamers, the balloons, the lighting. It's hard to believe this is the gym." Penny looks around the space, her eyes twinkling.

"You're what looks beautiful," Leonard says. "I love you in that dress."

Penny does look gorgeous in her plunging cross-back lace slip dress. The delicate black fabric drops to floor length, the fitted bodice hugging her frame in all the right places.

She bows slightly. "Thank you kind sir and might I add, you look quite dashing yourself this evening."

Leonard turns, modeling the elegant tuxedo luxuriously draped upon his torso. He clutches its satin-covered lapels with his thumbs.

The pair giggles.

"Shall we?" Leonard asks.

"We shall."

Finding their assigned table, the couple sits, watching as others begin to file in.

"What's this?" Leonard picks a flyer up from the table and hands it to Penny.

"In Memoriam? What is this?" Penny begins to read a list of names.

"Sounds like a list of people from your class who have died."

"Ortensia Afton, died shortly after cockroach eating contest. Brandt Thomas, hit and killed by beer truck. Clementine Dalrymple, killed during a square dance mishap." Penny starts shaking. "My God, Leonard, there are eight more names on this list. Kermit Coleman, Quaid Cullen, Blanche Babbitt, oh man, Lurline Ogletree, Kency Quackenbush." She takes a deep breath. "Ottie Banner, Nowell Wahner and Dixie Belle Frye." She looks at Leonard. "That's too many. Way too many."

"It is a lot," Leonard agrees. "But it makes you think about how precious life is, doesn't it? We need to live every day to the fullest."

Just then, a bald man wearing faded overalls and a bright red bow tie taps Penny on the shoulder. "Hey there, Penny, remember me? Tinker Yettis?" He wipes his bulbous nose with an already soiled bandana.

Eyes blank, Penny nods. "Tinker? Tinker Yettis? How are you?"

"I feel like a busted can of biscuits but soon's I found out me and you was in the runnin' for Best Dressed I became a little more spritely."

Penny bites her tongue before carefully choosing her words. "Well, how exciting is that? We're up for Best Dressed? I hope we get it then. You certainly deserve it. And I sure hope you get to feeling better."

"Much obliged. Much obliged." Tinker tugs at his bow tie. "I'd vote for us too but I'm gonna have to check Magnolia Jane Hibbert on my ballot tonight. She's just the prettiest little thang."

"Oh, I remember you now. Tinker Yettis! You had your eyes set on Magnolia Jane back in school. Did you two ever go out?"

Tinker's face elongates. "Oh, shucks, no. I couldn't do that. She looked at me once and I was discombobulated for a week."

Turning toward the reunion-goers, Penny notices Magnolia Jane, sitting at a table, alone. She clears her throat. "She does have on a nice outfit, doesn't she?"

"Yep, that torn flannel shirt, the short cut-off jeans and the combat boots. Ain't that some yummy combination?" Tinker starts to drool.

"The massive sunflower in her bleached blonde hair is a nice touch too." Leonard stifles a laugh. "Maybe she'll win an award for the highest hair."

"One can only hope." Tinker begins to frown at Leonard. "You stop looking at my lady, you hear?"

"Tinker, this is my husband Leonard," Penny explains.

Tinker, a big bear of a man, sulks. "I probably ain't never gonna get hitched. I'm too skeered."

"Don't be skeered, uh, scared, Tinker. Go sit with her. Talk with her," Penny advises.

"I can't. I'm just gonna go hunker down over here in the corner. Y'all enjoy your fancy grub."

"That is so sad," Leonard observes.

"Leonard, look," Penny wriggles in her seat, "Look."

Magnolia Jane Hibbert stands from her seat, a lit cigarette in one hand and scratching her ample bottom with the other. She ambles toward Tinker Yettis and begins to chat.

"Ohhh, they're finally going to get together." Penny claps gleefully.

"You're really happy for them, aren't you?"

"Of course, Leonard. Love can make everything better."

Soon, the dinner meal is being served. Steak, potatoes, corn-on-the-cob and baked beans.

"Good ol' country food," Leonard beams. "Now the steak, is it Scarlett, Junie Sue or Dolly Merle?"

"Shut up, Leonard," Penny says with a smile.

"It's so nice to see a couple who can tease each other and still really love each other too," a gentleman at the table says.

Penny looks about the room. "Who?"

"Us, Penny. He means us."

"I know. I was teasing." Penny laughs, throws her arms around Leonard's neck and kisses him.

"I wish I had that kind of love but unfortunately I loved my career too much. I've been divorced four times because of it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Penny says. "Umm, sorry again, I don't remember your name."

"Dax. Dax Braxton. Senior Class President, Audio/Visual Club, Library Assistant, Science Club and Valedictorian."

"Oh yeah, you were the smartest kid in our class. I didn't really hang with the smart kids." Penny plays with her napkin.

"Leonard, you aren't eating your corn. Nebraska is known for its corn," Dax informs.

"Leonard can't process corn," Penny says.

"Excuse me everyone," a masculine voice booms. "Excuse me. My name is Jarrett Timmons. We are so happy you could be here with us this evening. We need to remember those classmates who have passed on and those who cannot be with us due to unfortunate incarceration. Those incarcerated include: Curtis Reed, skateboarding, Butch Bennett, grand theft auto, Edwina Farkle, disorderly conduct, Mazie Holden, punching a cop and Beau Weston, gas siphoning from a cop car. Please pray for these hoodlums. You also have your Memoriam List. No need to pray for them 'cause they're already dead."

Several people laugh at Jarrett's lame joke.

"We will be giving awards tonight. Our first goes out to our Least Changed Classmate. Let's give it up for a special lady. Penny!"

Everyone claps.

A man near the back yells. "She gave it up to me years ago!"

Another hollers. "Me too!"

And yet another. "Oh yeah, baby."

Embarrassment colors Penny's face but she gets up anyway to walk across the gym floor. She smiles as she takes her plaque from Jarrett.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" the crowd chants.

Taking the microphone, Penny begins to talk. "Thank you for this award. I really appreciate it but I think you have selected the wrong person for this wonderful honor."

Murmurs wave through the audience.

"This plaque states that it belongs to the Least Changed Classmate but I believe I have changed. I have changed a lot. I admit I may slip back into my old high school ways from time to time but this experience, this reunion has made me realize how awful I really was. I have grown. I have matured. My wonderful husband Leonard has helped me every step of the way. Everyone on this Earth, and that includes you, you, you and me too, come from different families, different backgrounds and different circumstances. We shouldn't bully, we shouldn't tease and we shouldn't judge. We don't know everyone's story. Listen to one another. Care about one another. And, if you don't like your own story, re-write it. I have."

Leonard stands, clapping wildly. One by one by one, each Gretna Dragon stands as well.


End file.
